todo cambia
by flori22
Summary: cuando todo cambia en un abrir cerrar de ojos
1. Chapter 1

Hace un 1 año mi vida se convirtió en un absoluto desastre, si hubiera sabido todo lo que se. Ahora no cometería los mismos errores.

Saben yo era una chica feliz tenía una familia hermosa, nos reuníamos todos los viernes, cuando mi mejor amiga Kate estaba en la discoteca bailando, riendo, yo estaba en casa de mis padres con mi hermana mayor que nos llevábamos 11 años de diferencia más que mi hermana era mi madre, amiga, confidente ahora que recuerdo los viernes en la noche era noche de pizzas, helados y películas.

Recuerdo muy poco de ese día pero recuerdo que íbamos a celebrar en mi nueva casa que comparto con Kate mi nuevo trabajo, recuerdo haber insistido ir a cenar pero mis padres no quería reventar la tradición.

Así que decidí llegar de mi nuevo trabajo bañarme colocarme un jean una camisa blanca con unas botas marrones así que pedí un par de pizzas.

Decido llamar a mi hermana porque mi mama nunca contesta. Al 3 repique contesta.

"hola hermana, como estas"

"bien hermana ya vienen en camino"

"si ya vamos para allá tú sobrino está desesperado por ti"

"yo por el"

"nos vemos allá hermanita te amo"

"ok también te amo nos vemos aquí"

Han pasado 30 minutos cuando tocan el timbre deben ser la pizza porque no escucho los gritos de mi niño, cuando veo a la policía.

"Anastasia Steel"

"si"

"necesito que nos acompañe"

"Para que"

"hubo un accidente necesito que me acompañe al hospital"

Agarro mis llaves mi teléfono y salgo corriendo. Cuando llego al hospital directamente a la recepción.

"mi nombre es anastasia Steel vengo porque me dicen que hubo un accidente"

"como se llama el paciente"

"familia Steel"

"ok voy a llamar a la doctora para que venga inmediatamente"

No sé cuánto ha pasado pero cuando veo a una linda doctora que se me acerca.

"familia Steel"

"si como están ellos quiero verlos"

"cómo te llamas hija"

"Ana"

"ok Ana sabes lo que paso"

"no"

"ok tu familia entraron muy graves aquí hija, esto es muy difícil de decir, Ana tus padres murieron antes de entrar al quirófano, tu hermana murió en la escena, lo siento hija"

Estaba llorando incontrolablemente, no puedo escuchar más nada en mi cabeza estoy sola en este mundo que hago porque no morí con ellos.

"había un niño de 7 años está bien tiene rasguños al parecer la chica lo protegió tiene que hablar con la policía hija no puedo darte más detalles sobre el accidente pero te puedo llevar a ver al niño"

Vamos caminando por la emergencia hasta que llegamos donde está mi niño.

"está dormido pero querer verte cuando despierte tienes a alguien a quien llamar"

"si estoy bien gracias doctora"

Cuando se va veo a mi niño dormido llamo a Kate al segundo repique contesta

"Ana como estas"

"mal estoy en el hospital por favor ven"

"voy para allá"

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado cuando llega Kate acompañada con la doctora a ver s mi sobrino se ha levantado.

"lo siento Ana que puedo hacer por ti"

"solo vigílalo mientras voy al baño si se despierta llámame por favor"

Después que voy al baño y vomito hasta que no puedo más, me veo en el espejo no me reconozco, tengo que volver a la habitación de mi sobrino. Cuando me dirijo hacia allá veo un cartel que dice área restringida solo personal autorizado. Mis pies se dirigen hacia allá todavía no sé cómo todavía camino. Sigo caminando por el pasillo, me encuentro con la palabra a MORGUE en la parte de arriba de una puerta, así que la abro con cuidado que nadie me vea quiero verlos la última vez, así que veo 3 camillas les quito la sabana y veo a mi madre me bajan las lágrimas, luego destapo la otra camilla allí estaba mi papa, tenía muchos cortes en la cara casi no lo reconozco. Veo otra camilla sé que es mi hermana decido no destaparla. Me tiro en el suelo no puedo más tengo un quiebre emocional el día comenzó bien y ahora no tengo a nadie estoy sola bueno no sola tengo a mi niño a mi Leonardo, me paro me seco mis lágrimas y tengo que seguir no solo por mí.

Comentarios por favor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola** aquí está el segundo capítulo esto ha estado un tiempo en mi mente. Todavía tengo otra historia que también escribo, lo bueno es que comencé trabajar y tengo un poco de menos tiempo pero espero que le guste.

Ya ha pasado un año volví a la normalidad, me mude sola con mi sobrino ahora vivo en un gran edificio llamado la escala, trabajo mucho, para darle todo lo que él quiere, aunque según los libros que he leído no le puedo dar todo.

Lo estado llevando a terapia, no hablo durante 3 meses, el psicólogo me dijo que era normal por el evento traumático donde estuvo. Ahora que lo veo en cierto punto es gracioso ahora mi vida está entre terapias, futbol, reuniones de escuelas, madres que se la creen mucho y planeando su futuro todos los días dice que va hacer doctor por eso tengo que trabajar bastante bueno en fin a seguir trabajando.

Hoy he leído 3 manuscritos tengo que hacer el trabajo de hoy y el de mañana, así que me voy a mi casa a las 6 de la tarde, tengo mucho que hacer. Tengo 4 meses viviendo aquí, no conozco a ningún vecinos, a veces veo a una señora rubia muy agradable siempre está acompañada por un chico que la ayuda con las compras.

Llego a mí al sótano y veo a 2 hombres esperando el elevador, así camino lo más rápido que puedo con este atuendo con una cartera y un maletín.

"por favor paren el elevador"

En eso los 2 hombres voltean y ven uno de ellos carga un arma parece militar y el otro es un modelo es hermoso tiene el cabello cobre, ojos grises, labios de un deseable dios mío de donde salió este hombre vive aquí definitivamente tengo que conocer a los vecinos

"gracias"

"de nada señorita"

Llega el elevador el me extiende la mano para que entre yo primero.

"Taylor toma el otro elevador"

"ok Sr. Grey"

"en que piso señorita"

"30 y usted"

"ultimo tengo que marcar el código"

Siento una energía pesada como electricidad en mi cuerpo, no sé cómo explicarlo, cuando vamos por el piso 20 el elevador hace un sonido raro y se para.

"que paso" pregunto

"no lo sé déjame llamar a mi jefe de seguridad"

Veo que el saca su teléfono y comienza a hablar. Cuando termina me ve.

"estaremos aquí un rato se quemó algo en el tablero, así que señorita cuál es su nombre"

"Anastasia Steel, pero prefiero Ana y usted como se llama señor"

"no sabes quién soy"

"no conozco a nadie aquí realmente no sé quién eres"

"bueno déjame presentarme formalmente Ana mi nombre es Christian grey"

"muy bien Christian un placer"

En eso me repica mi teléfono, sé que es mi sobrino.

"hola bebe"

"hola tía cuando llegas tengo hambre y quiero esperarte"

"mi amor estoy en el elevador en el piso 20 pero se dañó algo pero ya lo están arreglando, así que cena con Lili ok"

"ok tía me compraste la corbata para mañana"

Demonios sabía que se me había olvidado algo.

"si tenemos que buscarla en la tienda"

"ok tía nos vemos aquí"

"ok mi amor"

En ese cuelgo veo a mi nuevo amigo sentado en el piso del elevador así que hago lo mismo. Busco en mi agenda en número de mi amiga Kate.

"necesito un mega favor"

"que paso amiga"

"necesito una corbata blanca o roja en donde puedo comprar una esta hora alguna tienda por internet por favor sálvame"

"te mandare las paginas por correo para que las compres, que fue lo que paso"

_"se_ me olvido tuve reuniones durante toda la semana, hoy estuve full y ahorita tengo que llegar hacer 130 copkates para mañana, 120 son para mañanas y los demás son para consumo propio, definitiva tengo que volver al gym, ya ves porque no he tenido tiempo, para ser eso"

"ya sé que te voy a regalar para navidad, una agenda"

"ok, definitivamente mañana después del acto voy a llevarlo a centro comercial a comprarle ropa de verdad, todo niño necesitas corbatas y ropa de niño grande, gracias Kate"

"dale amiga un beso a leo mañana cuando salgan avísame a ver si te acompañarlos"

"ok bye"

Así que cuelgo y veo al adonis que tengo al frente, no le veo anillo de casado, un hombre tan bello debe tener una mujer o un hombre tal vez no lo sé, pero lo que sea debe ser muy afortunado me saca de mis pensamientos su voz.

"era tu esposo"

"no, tengo esposo"

"quien era entonces anastasia"

Me gusta como dice mi nombre.

"era mi sobrino, tengo que hacer unas cosas para mañana que hay que llevarla para su escuela"

"su mama no te ayuda"

"no puede, está muerta"

Creo que se quedó sin palabras en eso sentimos que el elevador comienza a moverse en eso él se para del piso y me ayuda a levantarme, al tocar sus dedos siento corriente que corre por mis venas, en eso hace un ping el elevador notificando mi llegada a mi piso, me volteo y le veo sus ojos son más grises que cuando subió conmigo en el elevador.

"bye Christian un placer"

"bye Ana espero seguir viéndote"

Así me dirijo a mi labor de cocinar y pensar en mi vecino sexy, tal vez no es tan malo haberme mudado a esta torre de cristal.

**Comentarios por favor**


	3. Chapter 3

Anoche me acosté a la 1 de la mañana hice copkates compre un corbata blanca, planche la camisa, me bañe me coloque mi piyama fui a la habitación de leo, le doy un beso en su cabeza, pienso en todo lo que hemos perdido, como el como yo perdimos a nuestra familia, hay días que me siento sola y me aferro a mi trabajo, la misma tradición de los viernes pero ahora somos 2 nada más a veces se nos une Kate, José que es un buen amigo de la universidad o mi mejor amigo de la infancia que se llama ángel, trato de buscarle figuras paternas, pero cuando lo veo dormido veo todo lo que se perdió mi hermana y me coloco triste.

En fin hoy en la mañana volví a ver a mi vecino yo estaba guardando las cosas que iba a llevar a la escuela en el carro cuando lo vi.

"hola sr. Steel necesita ayuda"

"buenos días Sr. Grey claro, voy algo retrasada anoche casi no dormí"

"se puede saber porque señorita"

"estaba cocinando copkates para una reunión de la escuela de mi sobrino"

"que vas hacer esta noche anastasia"

"nada ver películas, comer helado y tal vez pizza quieres venir Christian"

"no lo sé yo te aviso, hasta luego Sra. Steel"

"hasta luego sr. grey gracias por su ayuda"

Toda la mañana en la reunión y las felicitaciones por mis copkates, valieron el esfuerzo, mi sobrino quedo de primero de la clase, prometí llevarlo a la playa mañana por sus buenas calificaciones. Al salir de la reunión fuimos a comer, luego al centro comercial, gastamos un monto de dinero de mis tarjetas de crédito, de verdad no me importa para eso trabajo bastante, yo compre un par de tacones y unas carteras según una prima eso nunca puede faltar en un closet.

Cuando llegamos a las 5:30 al apartamento me meto a ducha mientras leo juega en la computadora en mi oficina, decido colocarme unos short de jean con una camisa roja con puntos rojos, con los pies descalzos, voy a la cocina a limpiar no sé porque pienso en Christian será que viene esta noche, no lo creo nunca me dijo nada, no tengo ni su número para preguntarle si va a venir.

Decido pedir la comida pedí una pizza y arroz chino, coloco a en fiar unas latas de refresco y me voy arreglar mi cuarto, le digo a leo que se vaya a bañar mientras yo le arreglo su habitación.

Cuando leo sale del baño se viste, escuchamos el timbre del apartamento.

"leo abre la puerta es la pizza el dinero está en la mesita al lado de la puerta"

"ok tía"

Sigo doblando la ropa para guardarla en el closet.

"tía no es el señor de la pizza"

Demonios quien es, salgo corriendo y me encuentro con el adonis llamado Christian mi vecino sexy. Vestido con unos jean azules, camisa apolo blanca, zapatos de goma, cabello todo alborotado.

"hola Christian como estas"

"hola anastasia bien y tu"

"bien pensé que no venias como nunca me confirmaste"

"si lo sé pero igual estoy aquí"

"si qué bueno que pudiste venir"

"gracias por la comida cuanto te debo"

"nada Ana gracias por la invitación"

"de nada fue de corazón"

"traje vino para los adultos"

"gracias déjame presentarte a mi sobrino, leo ven aquí"

"aquí estoy tía"

"leo te quiero presentar a un vecino él se llama Christian grey vive en el piso de arriba"

"hola leo como estas"

"bien y tu"

"muy bien así que grado estudias"

"2° grado"

"como te fue hoy en el acto"

"cool"

En eso decido interrumpir porque no puedo creer que este hombre. Este aquí en mitad de mi sala.

"leo búscame unas sandalias por favor"

Mi sobrino se va yo agarro la botella de vino blanco y camino hacia la cocina. En la cena en la película fue excelente capte a Christian viéndome un par de veces. Al rato mi leo se queda dormido, me levanto para llevármelo a la cama.

"déjame ayudarte"

"gracias"

Lo dirijo hacia a la habitación Christian lo acuesta en la cama, yo lo arropo le doy un beso en la cabeza salimos de la habitación ahora que hago.

"gracias por venir esta noche quieres más vino"

"Por supuesto"

Busco más vino y me dirijo a la sala donde está el

"así como te fue hoy Christian"

"muy bien mucho trabajo, tuve 3 reuniones, la última me estreso un poco pero eso pasa cuando la gente no entiende las cosas cuando las estas explicando"

"eso es verdad a mí me pasa lo mismo a que dedicas exactamente Christian"

"tengo mi propia empresa deberías buscarme en google"

"no me ha dado tiempo pero lo pondré en mi agenda" le sonrió

"perfecto, que más me cuentas de ti Ana"

"tengo 22 años, soy editora en SIP, vivo aquí hace casi 4 meses con mi sobrino, mi familia murió en un accidente de auto hace 1 un año él estaba allí en el carro, fue el único sobreviviente, no tengo pareja creo nunca he conseguido el hombre adecuado para mí, tu turno Sr. Grey"

"ok tengo 29 años, tengo mi propia empresa desde los 22 años la funde con ayuda de mi abuelo, tengo 2 hermanos, mi hermano Elliot es constructor es el mayor, mi hermana mia tiene 21 años y estudio para chef en parís, mi padre es abogado y mi madre es doctora, por cierto siento lo de tu familia"

"tranquilo, sigue doliendo pero el dolor va disminuyendo hasta que un día te das cuenta que ya casi no lo tienes, luego un día amaneces y estas con el mismo dolor como si fuera el primer día, el día del accidente fue el peor día de mi vida, no hay nadie que te prepare para eso, nadie te dice que hacer, tú lo averigua solo en eso pasa con el tiempo y va quedando tranquilidad que están en un sitio mejor, descubres que tienes que seguir adelante lo bueno es que no estoy sola tengo a Leonardo todo lo que hago es por el me levanto cada día es por el"

"eso es muy cierto Ana, eso lo se lo viví también eres muy fuerte"

"gracias lo primeros meses si tenía el corazón roto, pero bueno hablemos de otra cosa, antes que comience a llorar aquí"

"perfecto porque no tienes novio"

"es difícil he tenido un par de citas pero todos buscan al final de la cita es sexo y como no se lo doy no vuelven a llamarme y tu Christian"

"no tengo novia todas las mujeres me buscan por mi dinero"

"pero que buscas en una mujer"

"que sea independiente, alegre, valores, que no le importe quien sea yo, que no me acose, me gustaría ser amado por primera vez en mi vida adulta"

"muchas personas te deben amar Christian porque no te iban a amar"

"es mucha información para la primera cita"

"yo no sabía que esto era una cita Christian sino no hubiera vestido tan informalmente" le sonrió

"está bien para mi"

"gracias"

"que buscas en un hombre mi dulce Ana"

"prácticamente lo mismo, me gusta un hombre familiar, que no quiera sexo en la primera cita, ya que soy virgen quiero estar con un hombre que valore mi primera vez sé que es ridículo"

"eres virgen anastasia"

"si lo soy estúpida lo soy pero busco al hombre que me ame y me valore, tal vez mi príncipe azul"

"ya es tarde mejor me voy"

Lo acompaño a la puerta me le quedo viendo lo quiero besar, pero creo que está huyendo.

"hasta luego Christian, me gusto que hallas venido"

"a mí me gusta que nadie te ha tocado, eres un ángel puro"

"porque Christian"

"solo me gusta bye Ana"

"bye chirrían"

Sale de mi apartamento, cierro la puerta, voy camino a la cocina cuando escucho que están tocando la puerta, me devuelvo para abrirla era el de nuevo.

"se te olvido algo"

No me contesto solo me beso como si no hubiera mañana, dios tiene una mano en mi cabeza y otra en mi trasero, caderas, yo continuo besándolo con más fuerza, también quiero tocarlo, así que hago lo que hacen en las películas me afinco en sus duros hombros, me le monto en las caderas ambos hacemos un gemido fuerte, mientras seguimos besándonos definitivamente quiero a este hombre aquí y ahora.

"cuarto vamos ahora"

Ya no digo nada coherente.

"no Ana vamos a parar esto"

"porque no quieres"

"si quiero pero no podemos Ana porque va hacer nuestra primera vez quiero acostarte en una cama de rosas Sra. Steel pero mejor me voy a darme una ducha fría nos vemos mañana"

"ok nos vemos mañana"

Me para y luego se para me da un beso casto, me da una tarjeta con su número privado y correo electrónico.

"me escribes cuando quieras ahora si bebe me voy porque si no, no voy a salir pequeña buenas noches"

Se va tranco la puerta de mi apartamento comienzo a limpiar y pensar en lo que paso, en sus besos ese hombre va hacer mío.

**COMENTTARIOS POR FAVOR.**

**NOTA: no sé si meter el estilo de vida de Christian en la historia el sigue siendo el fanático de control que es siempre es no quiero a Elena en esta historia ya que todas (o) la odiamos para mi ella no existe. **


	4. Chapter 4

Hoy me lévate muy temprano hice unos bocadillos para la playa, revise mis correos, decidí ir al gimnasio del edificio, me vestí entre al cuarto de leo y deje una nota por si acaso se levanta.

_**Leo fui al gym espérame para desayunar te quiero.**_

Salí en silencio porque se si no le hago ruido no se va a levantar, pido en el elevador recuerdo que esa fue la primera vez que vi a Christian, antes no sabía ni quien era, llego al lobby del edificio. Cuando entro al gym está totalmente solo me dirijo a la caminadora, me quito el suéter, quedo nada más con top negro pantalones que combinan.

Me coloco mi **iPod** en mis oídos, comienzo mi rutina, tengo que olvidar todo, mi trabajo, la muerte, los besos de Christian de anoche, eso fue una locura, aumento la velocidad de la caminadora, veo que me llego un correo, mejor sigo corriendo no lo quiero ver.

_**"Aléjate del mundo Ana"**_

Es una mantra que repito mucho en estos días últimamente. Aumento la velocidad el volumen de la música solamente soy yo así comienzo a cantar.

_Like a fool I went and stayed too long__  
__Now I'm wondering if your love's still strong__  
__met Angie:__  
__Ooh baby, here I am, signed, sealed, delivered,__  
__I'm yours_

_In that time I went and said goodbye__  
__Now I'm back not ashamed to cry__  
__Ooh baby, here I am, signed, sealed, delivered,__  
__I'm yours_

_Here I am baby oh, oh__  
__Signed, sealed, delivered, I'm yours__  
__Here I am baby__  
__Oh, You've got the future in your hand__  
__Signed, sealed, delivered, I'm yours_

Pienso sé que desafino pero no me importa.

_'ve done alot of foolish things__  
__That I really didn't mean__  
__Stevie:__  
__Hey, hey yea, yea, didn't I, oh baby_

_Seen a lot of things in this old world__  
__When I touched them they did nothing, girl__  
__Ooh baby, here I am, signed, sealed, delivered__  
__I'm yours, oh I'm yours_

Aumento la velocidad cuando siento una corriente en mi espalda, un cambio de ambiente, será que me va a dar un infarto, levanto la mirada lo veo a él, no sé cuánto tiempo a estado allí a mi bello Christian mi vecino que lo llegue a conocer muy bien anoche. Cuando lo veo a los ojos me pierdo deje de correr la caminadora me expulso al suelo caí al suelo, ahí qué vergüenza con él y con su guardia de seguridad que también lo acompaña siempre.

"Ana estas bien estas lastimada"

"hola Christian no solo mi orgullo y mi trasero pero lo demás estoy bien"

En eso me levanto yo estoy toda sudada y el huele a gel de baño

"Desde que hora estas aquí"

"hace como 1 hora más o menos pero necesitaba hacer ejercicios además casi no duermo mucho cuando vengo aquí siempre esta vacío primera vez que te veo aquí Christian"

"primera vez que te veo aquí también tampoco duermo mucho pero tenía que cerrar un negocio por eso no baje antes normalmente bajo mucho más temprano"

"Lo tendré en cuenta entonces me voy tengo que ir hacer desayuno y despertar a leo"

"hoy es sábado porque no lo dejas dormir hasta tarde"

"porque vamos para la playa hoy por sus buenas calificaciones quieres venir se me olvido invitarte anoche"

"no lo sé déjame ver Ana"

"tienes tu teléfono aquí Christian"

"si porque"

"dámelo"

Cuando me lo da le escribo mi número de teléfono.

"si vas a ir llámame ok, bye Christian hasta luego Taylor"

Con eso agarro mis cosas, salgo del gimnasio para dirigirme a mi apartamento pensando en lo que acaba de suceder. Hago todo lo que tengo que hacer levanto a leo me preparo para ir a la playa veo mi teléfono no sé porque estoy ansiosa si el no menciono nada sobre lo de anoche será que se arrepiente, ni un texto me ha mandado será que le mando un mensaje.

Recuerdo lo que él dijo que no le gustan las mujeres que lo acosan así que no le escribo.

"Leo estás listo"

"si tía puedo llevar la Tablet"

"claro si la cargaste anoche casi no tenía batería, sino llévate el cargador también"

"ok ya lo metí en mi bolso"

Veo por última vez mi teléfono nada ni un mensaje, meto mi iPod, mi teléfono, estoy lista él no va a venir. Cuando vamos en camino al carro leo sale corriendo para montarse en eso vuelve a sentir la electricidad en mi cuerpo será que está cerca lo busco por el estacionamiento allí viene con Taylor esta bello lleva unos jean y una camisa gris con unos lentes de sol creo que estoy a punto del desmayo.

"Buenos días señorita Steel me alegra verla de nuevo"

"buenos días señor grey a mi también me alegra verte de nuevo "

"ya está lista para su paseo"

"si ya estamos listos"

En eso veo que viene una chica gritando a todo pulmón su nombre.

"CHIRISTIAN"

Nos volteamos será su novia porque se acerca a él lo abraza es muy linda tiene el cabello negro, como de mi estatura, tiene curvas en los lugares correctos, veo que Christian le gustan las chicas pequeñas, ahora entiendo porque el no menciono el beso esta mañana. En eso veo que se acerca una Jeep Grand Cherokee blanca, se baja un hombre hermoso es catire ojos azules no es mi gusto de hombre es de estilo surfista tiene unas bermudas negras con una camisa naranja lo saluda con un apretón de mano yo sigo viendo la escena hasta que mi sobrino me saca de mis pensamientos.

"Tía nos vamos"

"si ya nos vamos"

Busco en mi bolso mis lentes de sol para irnos. Cuando escucho a Christian.

"Anastasia espera"

Con eso respiro me va a presentar a su novia respira Ana no llores solo fue un beso no era tu novio no te engañando.

"dime Christian"

"Quiero que conozco a mis hermanos Ana, respira "

Dijo hermanos lo veo tiene una sonrisa en su cara como que supiera lo que yo estaba pensando. Así que me presento.

Le estrecho primero la mano a la chica.

"hola soy anastasia pero prefiero Ana"

"hola soy Mia grey soy la hermana pequeña de Christian que gusto conocerte Ana"

"igualmente Mia "

"hola soy Elliot grey el hermano mayor de estos 2 y el más hermoso como puedes ver claro esta"

Eso me dio risa cuando siento las manos de Christian mis caderas.

"Elliot aléjate de ella"

En eso lo veo a la cara tiene un cara de serio.

"Bueno hermanito queríamos darte una sorpresa pero los sorprendidos somos nosotros"

Me pregunto por qué estarán sorprendidos pero mejor me voy quiero llegar a la playa.

"Bueno fue un placer conocerlos nos veremos por allí"

"Estoy seguro que no seguiremos viendo Ana" me dice Mia

En eso me dirijo a mi coche volteo veo a Christian está hablando con ellos por eso es que no va para la playa con nosotros iba a salir con sus hermanos.

Cuando me estoy montando en el carro siento que me tocan la ventana sé que es el.

"Me preguntaba si quieren venir con nosotros vamos a navegar estaremos en la playa también tu sobrino y tu son bienvenidos iremos en mi carro Ana de verdad me encantaría que vengas"

"no lo sé Christian ya tenía planeado este viaje con el tal vez otro día lo siento"

"está bien later baby" con una sonrisa se va

Prendo el carro entonces pienso estás loca Ana la vida es una sola vívela este hombre no te quiere dejar ya no sabe que más hacer.

"Leo cambios de planes agarra tus cosas"

"pero tía no íbamos a la playa"

"si vamos igual pero en otro carro con unos amigos y Christian te acuerdas de él lo conociste anoche"

"si está bien tía"

Salí corriendo cuando lo veo esta despalda su hermano le dice que voltee.

"Aquí estamos"

"si me alegra Ana"

Nos quedamos hasta que Elliot habla.

"que comience la fiesta vamos quiero playa"

Me rio el hermano de Christian es divertido nos montanos en la camioneta Christian va manejando yo voy adelante, sus hermanos van atrás con leo.

"Coloca la música que tú quieras Ana es todo tuyo"

Me sonríe parece que está hablando de otra cosa.

"Taylor no viene con nosotros"

"nunca salgo sin él pero el viene detrás de nosotros después que lleguemos al destino el tomara el día libre"

Cuando veo llegamos a la marina.

"vamos quiero mostrarte algo"

Caminamos hasta ver un gran yate es hermoso Mia está muy emocionada.

"Es hermoso Christian estoy casi sin palabras"

"se llama THE GRACE"

" THE Grace"

"si mi madre se llama Grace ella me salvo"

"Como que te salvo"

"cuando me adopto me salvo"

"eres adoptado" con razón no se parecen

"si bebe todos lo somos, ven vamos a subir antes que Elliot haga algo a mi bote"

Me agarra mi mano siento la electricidad en todo mi cuerpo. Christian me presenta a un hombre que es el que cuida el yate. Estamos hablando llega Mia.

"Mac conociste a la novia de Christian tiene nombre de princesa"

Yo solo sonrió y me sonrojo debo estar del color de un tomate.

Después de las presentaciones Christian se va para colocar en marcha el yate Christian me llama al timón.

"Ven pequeña"

"Christian yo no sé nada de esto"

"es fácil te enseñare"

Me dice que hace como agarrar el timón.

"viste ya estas navegando"

El esta detrás de mi siento su cuerpo presionando el mío, me susurra.

"No sé qué me haces a mi Ana me gustas mucho, no pienses que el beso de anoche no me gusto"

"te gusto el beso"

"me encanto y mucho tal vez lo repita, ahora voy ayudar a Elliot antes que comience a gritar a mí, bye pequeña"

Con eso me deja sola con una sonrisa en mi cara.

En el resto de la mañana nos divertimos Elliot es todo un espectáculo divertido mi sobrino a estado toda la mañana mientras jugábamos cartas, hablábamos de cualquier cosa. Ya era como las 1 de la tarde leo estaba tomando una fiesta.

"Ana vamos para la piscina" me dice Mia

En eso nos vamos para allá los chicos están en esa área cuando me acerco con mi nueva amiga, Christian me ve y me sonríe, me acerco al borde de la piscina mientras sigo viéndolo a los ojos así que poco a poco me quito el vestido, quedo nada más con un bikini azul claro casi de la tonalidad de mis ojos, me siento en la orilla cuando veo que su hermano le está diciendo algo en el oído, él se me acerca.

"Ese bikini debe ser ilegal Ana"

"porque Christian"

"se te ve muy bien en tu cuerpo"

Bajo hacia donde está el tengo que recordar que estoy rodeada de tanta gente.

"Si estuviéramos solos quisiera que me besaras otra vez Christian"

"bueno pequeña como hago yo no quiero esperar somos 2 adultos no es así verdad"

En eso me pego de la pared de la piscina me da un beso, sus manos vagan por mi cuerpo, el mismo gala mis piernas alrededor de su cintura siento su gran erupción, comienzo a moverme, él tiene su lengua en mi boca, hace un gemido fuerte mientras yo me muevo.

"viste lo que hiciste pequeña lo sientes"

"si lo siento Christian"

"deberían buscar una habitación" grita Elliot desde el otro lado de la piscina

Me coloque roja la mano de Christian toca mi cara, al frente tengo a los hermanos de él.

"Me gustas Anastasia no sé qué haces me haces perder el control, eso no me gusta nunca me había atraído una mujer, entonces llegas tú, me tumbas todas las paredes, entonces aquí me tienes compartiendo un día con mis hermanos, contigo Ana puedes preguntarle a ellos cuando fue la última vez que vinimos aquí juntos, pero tú me estas transformando no sé si es bueno o malo, eres tan perfecta, yo no lo soy Anastasia"

"no soy perfecta Christian estoy llena de defectos, no puedo tener una relación ahorita, yo no soy la chica que tú necesitas, no vengo sola, tú vas a querer una chica que te de todo, yo no lo soy admito que me gustas mucho, si hubiéramos estados sola dejaría que me hagas el amor, yo soy como ves"

"Ana sé que no vienes sola te acepto así pequeña lo que haces por tu sobrino es único de verdad ninguna otra persona he visto hacer algo tan lindo por otra persona Ana quiero tener una relación contigo, quiero tener citas contigo, quiero estar contigo pequeña déjame quererte"

"vamos a intentarlo Christian si tú quieres yo lo intentare"

"ok yo también"

pasamos la tarde hablando riendo con sus hermanos Mia quiere ir de compras conmigo, a las 4 nos devolvemos a la marina con promesas de volver tal vez solos nosotros 2, estamos en camino a la casa de Elliot para dejar a Mia y Elliot llegamos a la escala cuando estamos en el elevador directamente a mi casa.

Llegamos a la puerta de mi apartamento, la abro para que mi sobrino para que entre así nos deje solos

"gracias por este día Christian me divertí mucho contigo"

"fue un placer Ana siempre para complacer"

"bye Christian" me acerco a Christian lo beso en los labios, cuando nos separamos sonríe.

"Bye Anastasia"

**Comentarios por favor.**

_**KISS **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios nunca pensé que la historia iba hacer tan leída los amo. Aquí le dejo una especie de bonus track.**

Después que acuesto a leo, voy a mi cocina en busca de un vaso de vino, veo las fotos que están en la cocina son de mi hermana y yo fue la última foto.

Decido mandarle un mensaje a Christian pero que puedo decirle.

"hola Christian estas dormido?"

"hola bebe no porque no estas dormida"

"te gusto lo de hoy "

"Si mucho dios me encanto ese bikini anastasia"

"Era nuevo una amiga me lo regalo de cumpleaños no me lo había puesto nunca, pero me lo pondré más seguido :-) "

"te lo pondrás más seguido solamente si estoy yo allí no me gusta que vean lo que es mío"

"tuyo la ultimas que vi yo no era de nadie"

"Si mío recuerdas lo que te dije en la piscina pequeña"

"si recuerdo me gusto tu bote leo no deja de hablar de eso"

"cuando quieras lo podemos llevar de nuevo o solo ir nosotros 2"

"la segunda opción me gusta más "

"a mi también me gusta pero tendría que contratar a Lili para un día para que cuide a leo"

"Ana puedo preguntarte algo"

"claro porque"

"quieres ir a cenar mañana"

"claro"

"Perfecto te recojo a las 7 pequeña que más me quieres preguntar"

"quieres la lista de preguntas"

"hay una lista?

"si una muy larga :-) Christian "

"Dime algunas"

"A qué edad te adoptaron"

"Los 4 te dije que me buscaras en google"

"no me gusta buscar nada si no lo necesario así que prefiero dejar para que tú me cuentes"

"porque permaneces virgen Ana, si eres tan hermosa, acaso no tienes espejos en tu casa para verte pequeña, seguramente tienes hombres que te persiguen todo el tiempo"

"no todo el tiempo además no quería perder mi virginidad en un carro como la mayoría de las chicas o en la fiesta de graduación, así que decidí esperar te puedo asegurar que fui la única chica de la escuela que se graduó virgen, luego en la universidad me dedique a mis clases pasaba más horas en la biblioteca que en mi casa, pero eso dio fruto cuando me gradué casi a las 2 semanas me llamaron de SIP que me querían como asistente de un editor, así que no tuve tiempo para pensar en sexo, luego paso lo de mi familia y todo se fue para el demonios porque te importa tanto que sea virgen"

"porque yo voy hacer el primero, solo te pido que me des la oportunidad"

"en serio Sr. Grey esta tan seguro de todo eso, entonces voy a tener que darte la oportunidad"

"eso está muy bien mi querida, bella anastasia"

"Eso está bien mi querido, sexy vecino, será que podemos dejar la demás preguntas para mañana porque me está dando algo de sueño"

"me alegro que yo te de sueño no sé si eso es bueno o malo será que te aburro Sra. Steel"

"para nada mas bien me encanta hablar contigo Sr. Grey solamente estoy agotada por el día tan maravilloso que tuve"

"está bien later baby"

**comentarios por favor**

**KISS**


	6. Chapter 6

Buenos días estoy enamorada de ustedes no sé cómo describirlo de verdad cada día me levanto y veo fotos de las grabaciones de la película y ya quiero que sea 2015 para ir a ver la película iré sólita al cine para que nadie me moleste.

Bueno después de haber conversado con Christian durante un buen tiempo anoche, me levante temprano hoy es domingo hoy dejare que leo duerma hasta tarde, tengo que contratar a Lili para que cuide a leo, me coloco mi ropa de gimnasio para ir un rato, deje la misma nota.

Llego al lobby me dirijo al gym esta solo de nuevo me coloco esta vez en la bicicleta estática será que me puedo comprar una por Amazon, pienso en todo lo que me ha pasado conocí a Christian lo bese, ayer pasamos un excelente día juntos, quiere salir esta noche en una cita conmigo, será que vamos muy rápido.

Me coloco mi música voy a tener que bajar más canciones, coloco una canción aleatoria cierro mis ojos olvido todo de nuevo, recuerdo las palabras de mi amigo "deja que todas las preocupaciones se vuelvan gasolina en el gimnasio"

Después de 40 minutos ya es suficiente de ejercicio me voy a mi casa, veo mi teléfono tengo un mensaje de Christian.

"Buenos días preciosa"

"buenos días Sr. Grey"

"como estas pequeña"

"Bien amor y tu"

"pensando en nuestra cita de esta noche dulce anastasia"

"porque para donde me vas a llevar a cenar"

"para que quieres saber eso Ana"

"para estar preparada"

"como así"

"para ver que me voy a colocar"

"todo lo que te coloques te quedara perfecto"

"gracias Sr. Grey siempre eres tan lindo y romántico"

"yo nunca he sido romántico solo contigo Ana que haces ahorita"

"Cuando hablas pareciera que tuvieras años de experiencia"

"te lo aseguro pequeña tengo experiencia en otras áreas pero sobre ser romántico no es mi especialidad a ti te gusta los hombres románticos?"

"si me gusta el romance a que mujer no le gusta"

"no lo sé Ana"

"te tengo que dejar porque tengo que hacer unas cosas, además tengo que ver que me voy a colocar esta noche porque tengo una cita maravillosa esta noche bye Christian"

"Later baby :-)"

Pase el día cocinando, leyendo un manuscrito para mañana, tengo una reunión con un escritor de unos libros, llame q Lili para venga a las 6 de la tarde para cuidar a leo, lavo. A las 4 de la tarde comienzo a alisarme mi cabello lo tengo muy largo casi por la cintura, leo esta detrás de mi jugando en su Tablet.

"Tía para dónde vas hoy"

"voy a salir a cenar con Christian te quedaras con Lili un rato te tienes que portar bien leo"

"pero es que ella es aburrida"

"como así"

"bueno no hace nada no me deja ver mis programas de tv porque dice que no son educativos"

"porque no me habías dicho nada leo"

"se me olvido"

"bueno veremos qué podemos hacer"

Termino de arreglarme el cabello cuando a las 6 llega la niñera, estoy viendo como interactúa con leo creo que voy a tener que cambiarla no sé qué hacer necesito alguien con hijos para que me diga que hacer en estos casos.

Comienzo a maquillarme, decido colocarme un vestido verde oliva _Strapless_, tacones como de 10 centímetro de alto, no sé si me coloco ropa interior sexy, si me la voy a colocar. Cuando veo era 6:50 ya va llegar de repente me siento nerviosa, siento mariposas en mi estómago.

A las 7 suena el timbre sé que es lo puedo sentir a través de la puerta, cuando la abro me sorprende lleva un traje negro con camisa blanca, huele demasiado rico quiero besarlo, lleva unas rosas rojas en una mano se ve bello.

"Hola preciosa te ves magnifica"

"hola Christian gracias"

"estas lista"

"deja colocar estas rosas que están maravillosas en agua así nos podemos ir"

Cuando entro al apartamento saluda a leo le presento a Lili veo que ella debe estar a punto de babear por dios es mío no es de nadie más. Cuando salimos hacia el elevador siento la presión en mi columna, es como una tensión, electricidad, que yo solo siento no sé si el la sentirá también algún día le preguntare.

Cuando llegamos a la camioneta veo que esta Taylor esperando, nos abre la puerta me monto en la camioneta luego el en menos en 5 minutos ya está en la vía hacia nuestro destino.

"Donde vamos Christian"

"Ha un restaurante" con una sonrisa

Cuando veo que el auto se para al frente de un restaurante muy elegante, ya se cuales es el restaurante Kate ha querido venir desde hace tiempo pero no ha podido ni las conexiones que tiene ha podido entrar.

Al entrar al restaurante en el lobby lo espera ya una mujer para atendernos, que por supuesto cuando lo ve casi se desmaya claro quien no si un dios es la tierra.

"Sr. grey seré su anfitriona la noche hoy, lo llevare a su mesa"

"Gracias"

La chica nos dirigió a través del restaurante, llegamos a un sitio con cortinas ya Taylor esta allí parado. Cuando abren ya la mesa está servida, Christian me dirige por mi cintura hasta mi asiento, luego él se sienta al frente de mí.

"Ana espero que no te moleste ya pedí por adelantado por nosotros"

"Christian esto es demasiado"

"si no te gusta podemos devolverlo te traerán lo que tú quieras"

"no hablo de la comida de todo el restaurante sabes que hay un una lista de espera para entrar aquí tengo una amiga que tiene meses tratando de entrar aquí"

"bueno la puedes traer cuando quieras dime cuando y llamare para que pasen sin ningún problema pequeña" con sonrisa.

"para ti todo están fácil"

"luche mucho por eso pequeña"

"cuéntame como empezaste tu empresa"

"yo creo que desde que tenía 15 años quería tener mi empresa pero estaba algo descarrilado mis padres no sabía que hacer yo era un desastre bebía, salía hasta tarde un dolor de culo para mis padres, bueno en fin ellos hablaron con mi abuelo que es abogado tenía su propio bufete en el cual trabajaba mi papa también, así que me llevaron a trabajar con ellos, comencé desde abajo, deje de beber, fumar, cuando me aceptaron en Harvard todo mi familia se alegró hasta que estuve nada más 2 años nunca me gradué"

"porque no te graduaste"

"ya había visto todo lo que me interesada no era mi sitio, así que fui a mi abuelo le mostré una idea de negocio y si en 1 año no daba resultado volvería a Harvard y estudiaría derecho seria abogado"

"Así que tu abuelo te apoyo"

"si al año ya tenía mucho dinero le había pagado a mi abuelo, seguía trabajando lo que quería era dinero me gusta adquirir cosas, eso es todo Anastasia"

"bueno mi juventud fue normal entre a la universidad a los 18 años en la universidad de Portland mis padres Vivian aquí en Seattle así que ellos estaban en la luna estaba cerca de casa, siempre fui un especie de ratón de biblioteca, me gustaba tener buenas notas, me gradué cuando tenía 21 años hace un año me dieron un trabajo en SIP cuando hubo un puesto de editora no dude en tomarlo, ya sabes lo de mi familia, esa es una gran parte de mí, me marco de por vida pero me hizo más fuerte."

"es muy bien mi querida Ana que te gusta hacer en tu tiempo libre"

"me gusta leer, cocinar me encanta, escuchar música y a ti"

"tengo gustos raros me gusta, tocar piano, navegar, la pesca, el béisbol, volar"

"volar"

"si te lo mostrare luego tal vez en la próxima cita"

Estuvimos hablando como 3 horas, nos reímos cuando era hora de irnos me toma de la mano. Para salir.

"Christian no vas a pagar la cuenta"

"no soy el dueño del restaurante pequeña me mandaran la factura"

Quede sin palabras, cuando salimos todo el restaurante nos vuelve a ver, que raro, piensa Anastasia estas con un adonis.

"Christian porque todo el mundo nos ve"

"porque nunca me han visto con una mujer que no sea de mi familia"

Nos montamos en el carro, me coloco el cinturón de seguridad.

"Nunca tienes citas"

"nunca pequeña"

"eres gay"

"no Anastasia creo que te lo he demostrado varias veces, lo mucho que me gustas"

"si pero el más que me gusto fue el de la piscina, pero me dio pena con tus hermanos"

"bueno tu eres la culpable con ese bikini que volvió loco"

Comencé a reírme, el resto del viaje estuvimos agarrados de las manos en un silencio muy cómodo, al llegar a la escala, nos bajamos, llegamos a mi apartamento no quiero que se valla.

"Christian quieres pasar un rato más"

"claro me encantaría"

Cuando entro Lili está en la sala, esperándome cuando ve a Christian se coloca roja volteo a ver Christian veo que no le hace caso eso me alegra.

"hola Lili buenas noches como se portó leo"

"Muy bien señora le costó para dormir no quería colocarse la piyama que le saque, lo quería era jugar con la Tablet"

"hablare con el gracias aquí está tu pago"

Cuando se va suspiro veo que Christian me está viendo con una sonrisa en su cara.

"Que paso Sr. Grey porque esa sonrisa"

"eres hermosa Anastasia"

En eso sr me acerca me tiene acorralada entre la puerta y su cuerpo, siento su aliento así que tomo el primer paso, agarro lo beso con tanta energía, me empuja contra la puerta como un tigre que ataca una presa, pasa sus manos por mi torso, llega a mi trasero me levanta, me coloca en su cintura estoy gimiendo ya, siento su erección.

"Ana bebe cuál es tu cuarto ahora"

"primera puerta a la izquierda"

**CONTINUARA**

**COMENTARIOS**

**KISS**


	7. Chapter 7

**LO SIENTO NO HABIA PODIDO ACTUALIZAR porque estoy trabajando pero tengo los capítulos en mi teléfono.**

Me lleva cargada abre la puerta, luego la cierra con cuidado menos mal que tengo una cama grande, el me acuesta en la cama, me está besando con mas pasión, baja por mi cuello, hasta llegar al borde de mi vestido.

"Eres exquisita Ana"

Sigue besando el borde de mi vestido con su mano derecha busca el cierre de mi vestido, cuando siento que lo baja él se para al frente de mí.

"dame tu mano"

Con eso me paro, con eso me quito el vestido, "dios anastasia eres afrodita, te he querido hacer esto desde que te vi en el gimnasio" me besa con mucha pasión, yo alejo el beso, comienzo a quitarle la americana cae al suelo, ¿que hago ahora? pienso, los botones así que se lo quito poco a poco.

"los botones de la camisa Ana"

Se lo quito poco a poco, cuando la camisa toca el piso, sigo con la correa, subo la mirada él tiene los ojos cerrados, continuo mi trabajo, cuando los pantalones caen al piso veo el bulto en su gran bóxer.

"Dios anastasia no puedo más"

Así que me toma con fuerza me acuesta en la cama, siento mi lengua con su lengua en un debate infernal, él va bajando poco a poco toca mis senos, me quita el sostén comienza a lamer mi pezón, después de un rato baja a mi zona baja, quiero ver que va hacer, me ataca sin piedad , siento su lengua dentro de mí, me está chupando, está jugando conmigo, mi cuerpo comienza a convulsionar tan fuerte..

"Bebe venir a mí por favor quiero probar como sabes"

En eso lo dejo ir es como una presión dejo fluir esa presión

"CHIRISTIAN"

En eso sube vuelve a tacar mi boca.

"Sabes muy dulce, ahora te voy hacer mia, quieres parar Ana porque puedo esperar"

No contesto solo lo beso creo que es suficiente, él se separa para quitarse el bóxer me le quedo viendo es muy grande Christian está bien dotado.

"Pequeña tu también te dilatas pero iremos lento"

En eso lo siento en mi entrada, voy hacer de él, en ese momento entra con tanta fuerza, allí se fue mi virginidad, soy de él.

"Bebe estas bien"

"Si lo estoy sigue por favor"

Con eso comienza moverse lentamente dentro de mi tiene las manos en mis caderas.

"Dios Ana estas tan apretada demonios voy a venir"

Christian seguía moviéndose dentro y fuera en una danza de tortura, siento que mi cuerpo ya no aguanta más lo próximo que sé que estoy perdida en los gritos de éxtasis.

"CHIRISTIAN" un par de movimientos más.

"Dios anastasia SIIIIIII"

En eso ciento un calor intenso dentro de mí, está encima de mí.

"Estas bien pequeño"

"si ahora si me gusta estar en tus brazos"

"a mi también"

"mañana voy estar muy adolorida"

"yo estaré allí para cuidarte siempre Ana"

Con eso nos quedamos abrazados me quede dormida por primera vez en mi vida tranquila en paz.

Al otro día estaba tan cómoda en mi cama, sentía frio, porque tengo tanto frio, la maldita alarma está sonando, me muevo noto dos simples cosas la primera es que estoy desnuda con una sábana que llega a mis caderas y la otra es que estoy sola en mi cama donde esta Christian, será que está en el baño, me levanto para ir a buscar mi bata veo que mi cama está llena de sangre por eso sé que no fue un sueño, lo busque en el baño no estaba allí, salí a la sala no estaba, se fue, me dejo, volví a mi habitación quite mi sabana rápidamente antes que mi sobrino se levante, cuando veo al lado de mi teléfono hay una nota.

_**Ana pequeña tuve que salir te contare después nos vemos más tarde.**_

Agarre la nota la bote en la basura, entre al baño, me bañe me duele mi cuerpo me tomare un Advil, levante a leo, hoy era lunes ya estábamos tarde para llegar a la escuela de leo.

"Leonardo apúrate tenemos salir ya"

"Ya voy tía estoy buscando mi bolso"

"Ok tengo una reunión a primera hora"

"Tía acuérdate que hoy tengo practica de piano"

"Si yo se leo vámonos"

"Si tía ya estoy listo"

Salimos del apartamento pido el elevador cuando voy hacia la planta baja me suena mi teléfono será Christian veo que es mi asistente Hannah.

"Buenos días Hannah sé que voy tarde pero me levante muy tarde"

"tranquila Ana llamaron dijeron que va llegar algo tarde por dónde vienes"

En eso el elevador se para, sé que Christian está cerca lo siento maldición no lo quería ver.

"Ya va Hannah no cuelgues tengo que darte unas instrucciones"

"ok jefa"

Salgo del elevador lo veo al lado de Taylor por supuesto cuando lo veo recuerdo la noche anterior así que lo ignoro completamente no me importa además tengo que hablar con el vigilante.

"Buenos días Fran necesito un favor"

"buenos días dígame en que la puedo ayudar"

"me va a llegar un paquete será que puedo utilizar el elevador de servicios"

"claro que tipo de paquete es para saber "

"es un piano es tipo término medio yo igual voy estar aquí a las 2 de la tarde Fran muchas gracias"

"de nada "

En eso agarro a leo que sé que no escucho nada para ir al carro.

"Hola Christian"

"hola leo ya vas para tu escuela"

"si"

En eso decido interrumpir ya que tengo a Hannah en mi teléfono gritándome algo sobre la reunión, me dirijo a leo primero y luego Hannah.

"Leo al carro ya vamos tarde"

"Ok tía, hasta luego Christian"

Veo a leo mientras camina al carro me dirijo al teléfono en mi mano, para hablar con Hannah.

"Hannah todavía estas allí"

"si"

"Ok necesito que arregles la sala de juntas, coloques café, agua, jugo todo lo que sea necesario, a qué hora dijeron que llegaban"

"a las 8:30"

"demonios voy tarde necesito que hagas todo eso despejes mi agenda para la tarde, lo más importante necesito un café, no TE sino café, nos vemos allá Hannah"

Cuando estoy llegando mi carro pensando que lo pude evitar.

"Ana por favor espera" sigo caminando como si no es conmigo.

"Anastasia por favor espera tengo que hablar contigo"

En eso llego a mi carro le abro la puerta a leo para que entre, me dirijo a la puerta del conductor la abro meto mi cosas cuando voy entrar yo me agarra el brazo maldita electricidad me está matando.

"Ana por favor podemos hablar" lo veo a los ojos están mas grises de lo normal.

"Taylor mejor dile a ti jefe que me quite la mano de encima antes que se arrepienta de esto"

"Ana por favor" en eso me quito la mano.

"Mira me tengo que ir olvídese de mi es mejor, vamos hacer que lo de anoche nunca paso, está bien perdí mi virginidad contigo está bien no fue nada, yo fui para ti una mujer más en eso estoy clara, así hasta luego voy muy tarde para mi trabajo Sr. Grey, hasta luego Taylor"

**Continuara**

**KISS**


	8. Chapter 8

**Volví.**

Me monte en mi carro, coloque música a todo volumen creo que leo quedo sordo, pobre mi niño tiene que aguantar mis estados de ánimos cambiantes, llegamos a la escuela lo deje en la puerta y salí corriendo para mi oficina.

Al llegar Hannah ya me tenía el papel en la mano de lo que iba a decir en la reunión, agarro mi café, entro a la sala de conferencia.

La reunión se alargó durante casi 3 horas, cuando salí llego a mi oficina hay un ramo de flores rojas con una tarjeta.

_**Lo siento solo quiero hablar, siento lo que paso esta mañana**_

_**Christian.**_

Salgo de mi oficina para ver donde esta Hannah.

"Quien trajo las flores Hannah"

"un repartidor verdad que son hermosas"

"si gracias, despéjame la agenda a partir de la 1:00pm no me pidas almuerzo"

"ok perfecto"

Al terminar el día ya era la 1 de la tarde me dirijo a mi casa será que le mando un mensaje a Christian por las flores, no lo sé, más tarde llamare a Kate para que me diga que puedo hacer.

Llego a mi casa con el gran ramo de flores que me dio Christian, llamo al chico del piano que es un regalo para leo, a las 2.00 pm llego el piano coloque un gran lazo rojo decido llamar a Kate para ver si quiere venir a tomar unos tragos así me explica sobre los hombres.

"Hola Kate"

"hola amiga como estas"

"bien y tu"

"bien era para ver si querías venir esta noche a tomar unos tragos"

"claro"

"ok vente a las 6:00pm que tengo que buscar a leo a las 4:00 pm porque tiene clase de piano"

"perfecto es el mismo código para entrar al sótano"

"si amiga"

"perfecto nos vemos allá"

"ok nos vemos"

Durante la tarde fui a la práctica de piano ver a leo tocar me emociona tanto se ve tan grande, al salir de la clase le digo que Kate va más tarde para el apartamento, quiero verle la cara cuando llegue al apartamento y vea el piano.

Llegamos al apartamento cuando voy abrir la puerta.

"Leo cierra los ojos"

"para que tía"

"solo cierra los ojos leo"

"ok pero si me caigo"

"no te vas a caer, yo te voy agarrar la mano"

En eso abro la puerta de mi apartamento, le agarro la manito lo llevo al frente del piano.

"Leo abre los ojos" veo que cuando abre los ojos con su boca trata de decir algo me ve comienza a saltar.

"es mío"

"si tuyo"

"pero lo puedo tocar"

"claro"

Me da un gran abrazo, se sienta en el piano lo escucho un rato hasta que me paro para arreglar el apartamento para cuando llegue Kate, le arreglo la otra habitación por si acaso no quiere dormir conmigo en mi habitación, meto una lavadora.

A las 6:15 pm llega Kate, nos abrazamos un buen rato.

"Le compraste un piano"

"si para que practique cuando llegue de la escuela, pero no se aparado de allí desde que llegamos"

"eso es bueno que toque algún instrumento"

"claro"

"bueno tu tocas guitarra que el toque piano y yo canto nos vamos de gira"

Nos vamos a la cocina ve el gran ramo de flores.

"Quien te mando un ramo de flores"

"un amigo"

"amigo los amigos no regalamos flores tan caras al menos que estemos pidiendo disculpas por algo"

Le sonrió, le digo a leo que deje de tocar valla hacer la tarea se Bañe para luego cenar. Ya eran las 9:30 de la noche Kate y yo habíamos hablado de todo, va a dormir aquí porque no hemos bebido mucho vino, creo que llevamos 3 botellas, le digo que me voy colocar algo mas cómodo porque cargo una falda de jean con una camisa blanca, cuando voy en camino a mi cuarto, sueno el timbre de mi casa.

Llego a la puerta, la abro me llevo la sorpresa de mi vida, veo a Christian Grey con su hermano sosteniéndolo ambos me ven con una cara triste.

"Porque no me respondes mis email"

"Christian estas ebrio"

"no tanto pero porque no me contestas"

"Elliot porque lo trajiste aquí "

"No pude evitarlo Ana puede ser muy persuasivo"

"ok Christian hablaremos cuando estés sobrio y yo no tenga visitas mientras tanto hasta luego Sr. Grey"

"no, anastasia no estoy muy borracho, ya te he dicho desde anoche fue nuestra primera vez juntos que eres mia"

"no soy una maldita empresa que puedes adquirir"

En eso entro a mi sala dejando la puerta abierta así entra Elliot con él.

"Eliott ella es mi amiga Kate"

"Ana por favor deja explicarte porque me fui"

"perfecto tiene 5 minutos"

"Me llamaron de Japón Ana era trabajo me fui planeaba volver pero cuando venía ya estabas en el sótano con leo para salir a la escuela, no me dejaste hablar esta mañana, te mande un ramo de flores no me llamaste así que llame a Elliot para tomar unos tragos cuando venía en el elevador termine aquí y ahora lo que quiero es besarte tan mal"

"Fueron más de 5 minutos"

"en serios es lo único que me vas decir"

"no lo otro es porque no me besas"

Con eso me agarra por mis caderas me pega de su cuerpo

"Ana estas muy sexy vestida así me encanta"

Con eso me da un beso con tanta urgencia como que si no hubiera besado en años, creo que tiene un nuevo hobby tocar mi cuerpo como si fuera masa, cuando nos separamos yo estoy roja como un tomate y él tiene una sonrisa en su cara.

"Eres mia Ana, lo eres desde anoche"

"Si soy tuya Christian Grey"

**Continuara **

**KISS**


	9. Chapter 9

**Advertencia al de limón, espero que le guste.**

Esto es muy divertido después de ese beso con Christian y yo nos dirigimos a los asientos de la sala, Kate y Eliott están hablando muy divertidamente yo estoy sentada en las piernas de Christian, él está pasando los dedos por donde llega mi falda.

"Me hiciste falta hoy Ana, ni un maldito mensaje me mandaste"

"lo siento como me dejaste pensé que no querías hablar más conmigo, cuando te vi esta mañana estaba tan molesta"

"Ana no acostumbro a pedir disculpa pero de verdad lo siento bebe"

"ok te perdono"

En eso Kate está riendo y tocando a Eliott en su pierna oh Kate le gusta Eliott

"Así que Ana donde conociste a Christian Grey y porque no se lo habías dicho a tu mejor amiga me siento ignorada" me dice Kate.

"Se me había olvidado Kate nos conocimos hace pocos días en elevador y lo demás es historia"

"para la próxima quiero toda la información Ana"

"Está bien Kate"

"así que cuñada que más ha hecho a parte de hacer sufrir a mi hermano lo cual es muy divertido, tengo fotos y un video" me dice Eliott

"cállate Eliott o llamare a mama para que te regañe" le dice Christian

"silencio parecen dos niños"

"Así que cuñada tocas piano"

"no leo toca piano yo toco guitarra"

"guitarra eléctrica o clásica"

"clásica la eléctrica no me gusta"

"Leo en donde esta"

"en su cuarto durmiendo tal vez soñando que es un pianista"

"No te ha dicho que quiere estudiar"

"quiere estudiar medicina, cuando vendí la casa de que era de mis padres un par de cosas le abrí una cuenta de banco para su universidad"

"eso es muy bueno le tienes preparado su futuro"

"Si lo que él quiera estudiar yo voy a estar allí pero si deja embarazada alguna chica en la universidad iré y le cortare su pene"

"te pasaste Ana sabes que los chicos tenemos montones de sexo en la universidad"

"si lo sé, pero todavía está muy pequeño para eso, siempre va hacer mi pequeñito que jugaba con tierra en el patio de la casa de mis padres, a veces le dio gracias a dios por darle tiempo con sus abuelos, su mama"

"Como llevo el, la muerte de tu familia"

"el no hablo durante 3 meses, yo después de que enterré a mi familia creo que entre en una depresión, sinceramente recuerdo muy poco de eso meses, recuerdo que Kate entro un día al cuarto me abrió las cortinas me dijo si no levantaba mi culo de allí me iban a quitar a leo la vieja bruja que es la abuela por parte del papa y no vas a querer eso así que me pare y pelee por mi niño como una gata y aquí estamos"

"el papa de leo donde esta"

" murió en Irak, antes que leo naciera nunca lo conoció"

"Guau es muy triste, así que la única persona que le queda eres tú"

"exactamente"

Estuvimos un rato más hablando, cuando Kate se me acerca me dice que Eliott la va a llevar a su casa, sonreí a ella le digo que se cuidara. Los despedimos fue divertido me gusta ver a Christian con su hermano riendo.

"Ana puedo quedarme aquí prometo no huir más en mi vida"

"ven Christian quiero que me hagas el amor"

Christian clava su mirada en la mia.

"Ana ven aquí"

Me coge de la mano me lleva a mi habitación, me lleva hasta mi cama, me empuja hasta sobre ella, saca su lengua me la pasa por mi labio inferior, luego por mi labio superior, me está volviendo loca, después vuelve a pasarla por mi labio inferior siento que lo muerde hasta que yo abro la boca, allí finalmente me besa.

Me succiona la boca de tal manera que me deja sin aliento, caigo a sus pies, me baja la falda, con sus manos van lentamente por mis muslos, entonces agarra. Disfruto el momento y entro como una loba en el juego. Me paso la lengua por los labios y quiero gritar. Mi gesto lo estimula y enloquece. Abro mis piernas con descaro pidiéndole más y él levanta la cabeza, sin mover el resto de su cuerpo. Siento las mejillas ardiendo y el deseo por todo lo alto mientras él es el rey del control. Lo sabe. Me agarra de la mano y me acerca a él en un gesto posesivo. Me toca mis piernas con suavidad.

"Siéntate Ana"

Me quita la camisa queda nada más que en sostén.

"Acuesta de nuevo"

Hago lo que me dice, veo cuando va hacia mis rodillas, las abre sutilmente.

"Pequeña esto es excelente y tentador a la misma vez"

Comienzo a respirar más fuerte, trato de cerrar mis piernas pero él no me deja.

"Mantenlas abiertas para mi Ana solo para mí"

Siento cuando él se va acercando a mi sexo, se lo que va hacer, anoche lo hizo también no sé porque tengo tanta pena, antes de comenzar ya estoy excitada lo quiero ahora.

"Pequeña nunca hare nada que tú no quieras"

Christian sigue pasando sus mano por mis muslo hasta que la coloca encima de mi vagina.

"Estas empapada y jugosa ni siquiera he comenzado"

Estoy tan caliente que haría cualquier cosa por él, porque una vez más Christian me tiene a sus pies, me introduce un dedo, luego dos en mi vagina, comienza a moverlos continuamente, abro más mis piernas, comienzo a moverme, quiero más, quiero mucho más, ardo, cuando estoy a punto de venir en mi orgasmo en eso Christian se detiene.

"te deseo tanto Ana"

Comienza a quitarse el pantalón con su bóxer, lo deja todo en el piso, estoy desnuda de bajo de él, el me activa, me posee

"Te voy hacer mia, como tengo todo el día pensando en hacerlo"

Me siento como una perra en celo, Christian se deja caer encima de mí, muerde detrás de oído arqueo mi espalda, ya estoy dispuesta a recibirlo, estoy empapada, lista y húmeda, hasta que por fin me penetra de una sola vez.

"Quiero escucharte"

Sin poder evitarlo un jadeo sale se mi boca, sus manos están en todos lados de mi cuerpo lo veo que esta rojo su cuello, grito, me estoy esforzando para no tener un orgasmo, sale de mí y vuelve a entrar una y otra vez, llenándome con sus movimientos, siento su cuerpo choca contra mi cuerpo, siento cuando un dedo toca mi clítoris ya hinchado, vuelvo a gritar, mi vagina se contrae en cada embestida, noto como lo succiona, lo tengo atrapo, lo alboroto, la respiración de Christian esta agitada, sale una y otra vez, tengo mucho calor, siento que el calor comienza por mis piernas va subiendo llega a mi cabeza y exploto, convulsiono en un maravilloso orgasmo, pero a Christian no quiere salir de mi todavía, sigue moviéndose, como si no le importara que a acabo de tener un orgasmo, oh por dios sigue moviéndose dentro de mí, mi cuerpo está roto del placer pero a él no importa es cuando escucho a Christian.

"Joder Ana"

Durante un tiempo nos quedamos así, el sobre mí, todavía dentro de mí, nuestros corazones están acelerados necesito regresar al ritmo normal, me fui a dormir en tranquilidad espero que mañana este aquí.

**Comentarios **

**KISS**


	10. NOTA 1

Queridos amigos y amigas me encanta ESCRIBIR Tengo 4 Capítulos en mi Teléfono, Pero COMO MUCHOS SABEN vivo en VENEZUELA y en ESTOS Momentos ESTAMOS restringidos en MUCHOS aspects, Uno de Ellos es el internet va y Viene me bloquearon mi red sociales (TWITTER) tratare de Seguir Aquí si me lo permiten.

**DIOS SE APIADE DE NOSOTROS.**

**VIVA VENEZUELA**

**BESO**


	11. Chapter 11

**como dije en mi pais ahorita hay muchos problemas, espero que este capitulo les guste aqui hay otro, como dije antes que ya tenia varios capitulos en mi telefono aqui va el primero.**

Fue una noche espectacular, abro los ojos veo un sexy hombre viéndome con una sonrisa en su cara.

"Buenos días preciosa" me da un tierno beso en la boca.

"buenos días Christian"

Nos sonreímos es tan hermoso, me le acuesto en su pecho, me siento tan seguro.

"Que son estas cicatrices de lechina"

"no son de mi madre biológica"

"que paso con ella"

"murió cuando yo tenía 4 años después los Grey me adoptaron, ya sabían que hacer, tenían a Eliott y la última fue MIA que la adoptaron cuando era apenas un bebe"

"seguramente es la bebe de papa"

"si mi padre la adora, que podemos hacer los hombres Grey somos muy posesivos con las mujeres que queremos" dice con una sonrisa en su cara.

En eso le repica su teléfono era demasiado cierto para ser verdad, mientras el habla yo me levanto, igual me tengo que duchar para levantar a mi sobrino para ir a la escuela, entro al baño comienzo a ducharme, cuando siento dos grandes manos en mi cuerpo, cuando volteo.

"No me esperaste para ducharnos juntos"

"estabas hablando por teléfono"

"si con Taylor, me vino a traer algo de ropa para cambiarme"

"ah eso está bien"

En eso nos besamos durante un buen tiempo no quiero dañar el buen tiempo, pero lo quiero aquí y ahora.

Después de un buen tiempo bañándonos, me visto mas rápido que Christian porque tengo que ir a despertar a leo hacer el desayuno, que hará leo cuando vea a Christian aquí.

"Buenos días príncipe de la tía"

"buenos días tía"

"Vamos levántate, dúchate te espero en la cocina voy hacer el desayuno"

En eso salgo de la habitación recojo las cosas que dejamos anoche, fue una noche divertida, por primera vez desde el accidente soy feliz con ganas de reírme, de ser una chica normal. En eso siento dos fuertes brazos alrededor de mí.

"Cariño deja eso Gail lo va hacer"

"quien es Gail"

"mi ama de llaves le diré que venga a limpiar"

"no quiero molestar Christian"

"no es molestia además debe estar a punto de llegar con el desayuno"

Cuando voy a contestar, suena el timbre de mi apartamento, Christian se dirige hacia la puerta la abre, en eso entra Taylor acompañado con la linda señora que a veces veo en el elevador.

"Buenos días señor Grey aquí está el desayuno que pidió"

"buenos días señora Jones gracias voy a presentarle a la señorita Steel mi novia"

Acaba de decir novia creo que escuche mal.

"Buenos días señora Jones llámame Ana, por favor"

"perfecto en donde puedo colocar el desayuno Ana"

"por aquí"

La dirijo a mi cocina.

"Estas en tu casa Sra. Jones"

"gracias Ana" ella me recuerda a mi madre.

Me dirijo a la sala donde esta Christian con Taylor hablando no sé de qué.

"Christian yo pude hacer el desayuno"

"lo se cariño pero quiero consentirte mucho además eso no es nada es solo el desayuno"

"perfecto voy a dejar que me consientas, voy a ver si cierto niño ya se vistió porque va a llegar tarde"

"está bien" en eso cuando voy a dar la vuelta Christian me detiene me sostiene la cara sé que me va a dar un beso, cuando siento sus dulces labios en los míos soy una chica afortunada, profundizo el beso las manos de Christian están en mi cintura, su lengua en mi boca hasta que escuchó un gemido que sale de mi boca.

Es cuando paramos porque si no íbamos a poder parar, me dio pena con Taylor y la Sra. Jones así sin decir nada me voy a buscar a leo.

Cuando leo ve a Christian lo saluda, para mí es muy importante que se lleven bien aunque todavía no sé qué somos. Le presento a la Sra. Jones nos sentamos a comer en una conversación relajada.

Después del desayuno Sra. Jones recoge los platos de la comida, porque no me deja que la ayude, voy a mi habitación ya la cama esta tendida seguramente fue Christian, voy colocarme unas botas negras que me encanta, bueno me tiene que gustar costaron mucho dinero pero no me importa no soy rica pero vivo bien.

"Te ves hermosa"

"gracias tú no te ves mal"

"igual para ti eres una chica muy hermosa Ana"

"gracias"

"vas muy linda al trabajo"

"Si tengo un par de reuniones hoy con unos autores además hoy quiero sentirme sexy"

Me le voy acercando hasta tenerlo cerca.

"Sexy debería llevarte a trabajar conmigo cariño"

"mmm no soy el tipo de chica que se acuesta con su jefe"

"mmm eso sería un problema porque me gusta estar con mi chica!"

"tu chica como así"

"si mi chica, vamos que vas a llegar tarde al trabajo"

Salimos del apartamento, le deje mi copia de mi llave a la Sra. Jones nos montamos en el elevador, siento la energía sé que el la siente también porque, me sonríe. Me acompaña hasta mi carro le abro la puerta de atrás a leo.

"Gracias por acompañarme hasta mi carro"

"de nada porque no dejas que te lleve"

"me gusta manejar me libera"

"Está bien conduce con cuidado avísame cuando llegues a tu oficina"

"ok" me le acerco le doy un suave beso en la boca.

Dejo a leo en su escuela, cuando llego a mi oficina tengo otro ramo de flores en mi escritorio con una tarjeta sé que es el.

_Gracias por una noche, divertida nunca había hecho eso es otra primera vez espero que se repita. Christian grey._

En eso busco mi teléfono y lo llamo.

"grey"

"siempre tan formal"

"nunca para ti pequeña"

"gracias por las flores están hermosas, me encantan"

"qué bueno no soy chico que regala muchas flores pero si te gusto está muy bien Ana"

"me tengo que ir Christian tengo una reunión nos vemos luego"

"perfecto later baby"

**CONTINUARA...**

**KISS**


	12. Chapter 12

Pase la mañana hablando con autor de Nueva York, leyendo un manuscrito de una autora de Londres. Decidí buscar a Christian en GOOGLE el mismo me dio la idea, comienzo a leer, resulta que es el hombre más rico de Seattle y también de los estados unidos según la revista Forbes, en ninguna foto sale con una chica, solo sale con su hermana MIA y en otra sale con una mujer mayor, debajo de la foto dice que es su madre, ya me acorde que por ella le coloco a su yate THE GRACE no sigo leyendo más sobre Christian, busco dirección de su empresa decido darle una sorpresa espero que le guste .

Al llegar al edificio que es la compañía de Christian veo el nombre Grey Enterprises, llego al lobby, voy al elevador cuando escucho que una mujer que me habla.

"Buenos días hacia donde se dirige señorita"

"buenos días a ver al Sr. Grey"

"tiene una cita señora"

"No tengo una cita realmente le quería dar una sorpresa no sabía que tenía que tener una cita"

Que hago voy a tener que llamarlo, agarro mi teléfono y veo a la chica.

"Hola bella que haces"

"hola Sr. Grey aquí muy cerca de ti pero resulta que no puedo pasar sin una cita, así si quieres nos vemos en algún otro sitio donde no necesite una cita"

"en donde estas Ana"

"en el lobby de tu empresa"

"quédate allí"

"ok"

No habían pasado 5 minutos cuando veo que Taylor llega de algún sitio.

"Señorita Steel lo siento mucho no la vi por las cámaras de seguridad no va a volver a pasar"

"tranquilo Taylor estoy bien además esto era una visita sorpresa"

"ok señorita Steel a partir de este momento puede hacer cualquier visita sorpresa que desee"

"gracias Taylor"

Nos montamos en el elevador Taylor marca el piso 44 comenzamos a subir, cuando las puertas se abren esta Christian de pie al frente de las puertas lo veo le sonrió, camino hacia él.

"SORPRESA" grite

"hola Ana muy buena sorpresa"

"si venía con la esperanza de invitarte a almorzar, así también me enseñarías tu empresa"

"claro cariño lo de almorzar invito yo vamos a mostrarte el sitio"

Me mostro toda la empresa, llegamos donde su compañera de trabajo que resulta ser mujer, pero noto que no le coquetea como el resto de las mujeres en el mundo, cuando llegamos de nuevo al punto de partida hay dos mujeres rubias como Kate, me las presenta una se llama Andrea y otra llamada Olivia que resulta ser la asistente de Andrea.

Cuando entramos a su oficina es gigante tiene dos cuadros.

"Son absolutamente hermosos"

"si es de un artista local"

Sigo caminando cuando estoy al frente de su escritorio sé que está detrás de mí.

"esto es una linda sorpresa, normalmente no me gusta las sorpresa pero siempre tu serás bienvenida"

"gracias Sr. Grey"

Cuando volteo lo tengo justamente cerca de mi muy cerca pienso, siento el calor que irradia, levanta una mano la pasa por mi mejilla, también siento el calor debo estar sonrojada, ninguno de los dos hablamos, cuando él está pasando su mano por mi cara, yo le paso mi mano por su cara en el mismo gesto que él me está haciendo.

En eso siento su suaves labios en los míos sus manos a cada lado de mi cuerpo, su mano baja por mi columna llega a mi trasero, me levanta me sienta en su escritorio, me baja el cierre de mi vestido, me comienza a asaltar mi boca como tigre, me esta empuja para que me acueste, hago lo que me dice, que me hace este hombre, el comienza a bajar por mi ombligo, como lo besa, siento que ya no tengo mi vestido puesto, tengo solo ropa interior y botas, presiento que no van a durar mucho,

Sigue bajando hasta donde comienza mi ropa interior da suaves besos alrededor de ella, mi respiración ya está acelerada ni siquiera ha comenzado todavía, me sube mi cintura, allí va mi ropa interior, cuando siento que me ataca sin piedad, durante un tiempo no sé cuánto ha pasado, pero me da un orgasmo alucinante.

Sube a mis labios comienza a besarme nuevamente, sin decir una palabra le quito la camisa, lo quiero dentro de mí ya porque tarda tanto, no quiero ir lento, quiero rápido, así que le coloco las piernas a cada lado de sus cintura, me muevo un poco hacia abajo, cuando lo siento en mi centro debo estar goteando estoy muy excitada, cuando estoy pensando en Christian me penetra con tanta fuerza que él me agarro de mi cintura para que no me moviera, mis palabras donde están que no las encuentro, comienza a moverse adentro y a fuera, sigue moviéndose hasta que por fin encuentro mi voz.

"Christian mas rápido por favor"

Comienza a moverse más rápido, dios me va a partir por la mitad.

"Pequeña venir ahora te necesito"

Con eso siento un cosquilleo que tengo un par de días conociendo.

"CHRISTIAN"

"ANAAAAA"

Dios mío me encanta este hombre.

Veo en la cara a Christian tiene los labios hinchados, se ve bello, veo que su cara cambio.

"Mierda"

"que paso Christian"

"santa mierda"

"Christian me estas preocupando que te paso"

"Anastasia nunca hemos usado condón como pude ser tan estúpido"

**CONTINUARA**

**COMENTARIOS**

**KISS**


	13. Chapter 13

**Normalmente no me gusta escribir notas antes de mis capítulos, pero siento la necesidad de hacerlo, vivo en un país donde en estos momentos hay muchas cosas, todos los ojos del mundo están en nosotros y no por cosas muy buenas razones, aunque trate de evitarlo estoy allí, en la zona donde vivo ha habido saqueos, muertos, bombas lacrimógenas, hemos estado si internet, sin luz casi 48 horas, yo vivo con mi mama y mis abuelos, son personas mayores, han estado asustados, todavía no se sabe que va a pasar aquí, pero seguimos luchando soy una de los jóvenes que está en la calle, sé que este no es un foro de política, ni nada por el estilo, lo siento de antemano. Este capítulo es algo corto los amo. Espero estar en sus oraciones. **

"Christian tranquilo"

"como voy estar tranquilo demonios"

"te dije que tranquilo uso pastillas _anticonceptivas_ desde los 18 años"

"porque"

"me ayuda a regular mis periodos así que tranquilo no voy arruinar tu vida con un bebe no deseado"

Me bajo de su escrito comienzo a recoger mi ropa del piso.

"Ana no quise decir eso"

"tranquilo Christian no pasa nada no dijiste nada malo"

Camino hacia el baño, me lavo las manos mi cara, me visto, cuando voy a salir ya él está vestido.

"Sabes es mejor que me valla tengo mucho trabajo que hacer"

"Ana no quise reaccionar así apenas tenemos tan poco tiempo conociéndonos"

"tranquilo Christian aunque no lo creas no soy una buscadora de oro y yo tampoco quería un hijo todavía, además me haz cogido muchas veces ya y ahora vienes a pensar en un maldito condón"

"Ana yo sé que soy un estúpido no quise decirte eso"

"Está bien Christian"

"vamos almorzar por favor"

"está bien"

Cuando salgo de la oficina de Christian veo que todo el mundo nos ve.

"Christian porque todo el mundo nos ve"

"por dos cosas la primera nunca me han visto con una chica y la otra es que mi oficina no tiene unísono."

"oh por dios Christian cómo pudiste, como no me lo dijiste"

"porque no me importa me gusto que hayas venido aquí puedes venir cada vez que quieras Ana"

Salimos al estacionamiento y Taylor está al lado de la camioneta.

"Christian yo tengo mi carro"

"tranquila iremos en mi carro y hare que lo lleven a tu oficina"

"ok vamos"

El camino al restaurante es tranquilo, por su puesto cuando llegamos ya conocían a Christian ya me estoy acostumbrando a eso. Durante el almuerzo estuvimos una conversación muy cómoda nos reímos nos tomamos las manos

Parecíamos una pareja vieja de novios. Me gusta Christian, definitivamente me gusta, cuando terminamos seguimos hablando, hasta que me dice.

"Vamos Ana te llevare a tu oficina"

"Ok gracias"

"vamos no tienes que darme gracias por todo si me lo permites voy a consentirte Ana"

"no estoy acostumbrada a eso me gusta trabajar para tener todo lo que yo quiero"

"bueno eso está bien cariño pero eso es hasta que me conociste a mi" me dice con una sonrisa.

"voy a creerte Christian"

Llegamos a mi oficina él se baja primero del carro me da la mano para bajar.

"que hace conmigo señorita Steel"

"yo diría lo mismo Sr. Grey"

"me tienes bajo un hechizo Ana"

"creo que la hechizada es otra Christian"

Con eso se acerca y me da un beso tierno en la boca, yo camino hacia la puertas del edificio de SIP con una sonrisa en mi cara, me volteo le saco la lengua le digo.

"hasta luego Christian"

"hasta luego Ana"

Entro a mi oficina con una enorme sonrisa en mi cara.

**CONTINUARA**

**KISS**


	14. Chapter 14

"Hannah quiero un café y los manuscritos que tengo que leer necesito distraer la mente"

"claro Ana"

"Hannah a partir de hoy mi sobrino llegara aquí a las 3 de la tarde despedí a la niñera avisa a la recepción que cuando llegue estén pendiente"

"perfecto algo más Ana"

"no más nada"

Han pasado las horas ya llego mi sobrino está haciendo la tarea en el suelo, sigo leyendo el informe cuando mi teléfono vidra, veo que es Christian.

"hola preciosa"

"hola hermoso"

"como te ha ido en la tarde"

"nada interesante pequeña me puedes hacer otra visita cuando quieras, si puedes venir ahorita no me molestaría"

"me encantaría pero a partir de hoy tengo un invasor de 8 años en mi oficina"

"Ana quieres cenar hoy en mi apartamento tú y tu sobrino claro esta"

"Claro a qué hora Christian"

"a las 7:00 pm te parece"

"claro"

"está bien later baby"

Con eso me cuelga el teléfono, pasan las horas full rápido, salgo de la oficina a las 5:00 pm de la tarde, cuando salgo de la oficina vía **LA ESCALA** me tomo 40 minutos en llegar, entramos a mi apartamento mi sobrino lo mande a bañar, igual que yo, me duche me coloque ropa interior color crema, con un vestido color fucsia más arriba de las rodillas, con unas zapatillas de ballet, me coloque mis accesorios, me coloque perfume, decido mandarle un mensaje,

"Ya casi lista"

"perfecto ya estoy esperándote para verte"

"Igual necesito el código para subir a tu apartamento"

"3105 Este es el código"

"gracias cuando leo termine de vestirse subo Christian"

"lo estoy deseando Ana"

A las 6:45 salimos los 2 de mi apartamento, nos montamos en el elevador hacia el último piso, estoy nerviosa no sé porque, se abren la puertas del elevador cuando veo a Taylor.

"buenas noches señor Leonardo"

"buenas noches Taylor Christian me dijo que viniera a cenar"

"lo se Sra. Steel vamos el Sr. Grey los está esperando en la sala"

Cuando se abren las puertas del apartamento, esta Christian en el medio esperándonos, se ve de un bello tiene un pantalón color negro, con una camisa color blanco, abierta un par de botones, es el mismo traje que tenía al medio día.

"buenas noches Sr. Grey"

"buenas noches como están"

"yo estoy bien y tu Christian como te termino de ir hoy en la oficina"

"bien leo como te fue hoy en la escuela"

"muy bien gracias Christian"

"vengan le voy a mostrar el apartamento"

Durante el recorrido con Christian fue asombroso, el apartamento es gigante, tiene 2 pisos, en el piso de arriba hay 3 habitaciones con su baño cada habitación, en la parte de abajo hay 4 habitaciones más, una biblioteca, la sala, la oficina de Christian, la cocina, el comedor, la sala de seguridad donde esta Taylor, también hay un apartamento a parte donde vive el personal, una sala donde hay un televisor muy grande, le pregunta a mi sobrino si quiere ver televisión después de la cena, nos dirigimos al comedor, para a cenar, tenemos una conversación relajada mientras cenamos. Descubro que a Christian le encanta los macarrones con queso, que casi no ve televisión, siempre está trabajando, tenemos mucho en común.

Terminamos de cenar mi sobrino lo llevo a la sala de televisión por un rato, así podemos hablar.

"así porque te colocaste esta mañana tan nervioso sombre lo del condón"

"no lo sé nunca me he visto como un padre"

"porque"

"no lo sé no dudes tuve unos padres maravillosos, mi madre es un ángel que me salvo y mi padre es mi inspiración"

"porque dices que tu madre te salvo"

"ya te dije esta mañana que mi madre biológica era una adicta y su proveedor de las drogas me maltrataba, me golpeaba, cuando ella murió dure 4 días con su cuerpo, no se quien coloco la alarma pero la policía llego y me llevo al hospital donde conocí a Grace era la doctora que estaba de turno ese día, por el evento traumático no hable durante mucho tiempo hasta que adoptaron a MIA mi primera palabra fue su nombre"

"Guau de verdad no sé qué decir tuviste suerte Christian te encontraste con un Ángel"

"si"

"desde cuando la Sra. Jones trabaja para ti"

"Desde que cree mi empresa, compre el ático, como no sabía cocinar nada tenía que buscar a alguien que me alimentara, luego contrate a Taylor cuando mi empresa fue creciendo"

"no sabes cocinar nada"

"no"

"entonces la Sra. Jones nunca tiene un día libre"

"claro que sí, pero me deja todo en la nevera lo caliento en el microondas, cada vez que llega los domingos va directo a la cocina para ver si está completa"

"yo también lo haría"

"tu cocinas Ana"

"si eso me distrae"

"te gusta tu trabajo"

"me encanta, siempre había querido ser editora"

"Cuáles son tus aspiraciones cariño"

"no lo sé, tener mi propio negocio, tal vez una casa editorial, una pequeña, pero tengo muchas en que pensar eso solo un sueño"

"pequeña los sueños también se hacen realidad"

"si al menos que me gane la lotería, pero como ni juego así que tengo que seguir ahorrando para mi sobrino este en la universidad poder hacerlo"

"Lo único que te voy a decir lucha por lo que quieres pequeña"

"estoy en eso Christian pero todo es poco a poco y todo a su tiempo"

Hablamos hasta las 10:00 pm de todo hasta que mi sobrino me saco de la conversación diciendo que tiene sueño, así que nos despedimos de todo el mundo.

"Deja acompañarte Ana"

"ok gracias Christian"

Nos montamos en elevador, siento la electricidad que recorre mi cuerpo, sé que el también lo siente por sus ojos están grises como esta mañana, el me agarra mi mano, llego a mi piso.

"gracias por la noche Christian"

"de nada Ana fue un placer y me puedes visitar cada vez que deseen ambos"

"Lo tendré en cuenta cariño igualmente pero después de ver tu apartamento el mío es una pocilga"

"No digas eso tu apartamento es lindo pequeña"

"buenas noches Christian"

"buenas noches Anastasia"

**KISS**

**CONTINUARA**


	15. Chapter 15

**COMENTARIOS….**

Han pasado varios días que no he podido ver a Christian primero porque está en Nueva York por negocio hemos tenido charlas por Skype muy divertidas.

El día jueves no he se he sabido nada Christian le he escrito mensaje, no contesta, necesito distraer mi mente llame a mi mejor amigo para ir a cenar, contrate a la niñera nada más por esta noche.

Me coloque un jean azul, con un suéter gris cuello alto, con una pulsera negra con zapatos y cartera del mismo color.

Cuando llegue al restaurante ya Angel me estaba esperándome en la barra, él es hombre medio alto, musculoso, es doctor, sexy, moreno, cabello negro, ojos cafés oscuros, llego donde está el, lo abrazo muy fuerte.

"Mi querida Ana"

"como estas mi amor"

"bien y tu"

"vamos a sentarnos en nuestra mesa, tenemos mucho que hablar"

"muy cierto"

Nos dirigimos hacia la mesa que está en el centro del restaurante, nos dan el menú.

"Tenemos mucho que celebrar voy a pedir unos Cosmopolitan mientras llega la cena"

"está bien por mi"

Los ordenamos, con nuestra comida.

"Cuenta Angel con quien estas saliendo"

"con nadie"

"porque ya tienes más de 3 meses solo, puro trabajo que te está pasando"

"me lo está diciendo una persona que no sale con nadie"

"Pues si salgo con alguien mi querido amigo"

"que porque soy el último en enterarme"

"bueno porque tenemos poco tiempo saliendo, pero me vuelve loca"

"porque Ana"

"me encanta, cada vez que lo veo siento que mi corazón se me sale, me siento segura, me siento feliz, nunca me había sentido así"

"dios mío Ana estas enamorada de este hombre nunca te había visto hablar así de alguien"

"no lo sé si estoy enamorada lo tengo conociendo muy pronto"

"puede ser amor a primera vista"

"no lo sé eso solo ocurre en las películas"

"que te ha dicho"

"el otro día me presento como su novia"

"oh por dios vamos a pedir otro Cosmopolitan" mientras comiamos

"que tiene que ver la bebida con eso"

"porque necesito estar ebrio para saber más"

"si eres ridículo"

"que le dijiste tu Ana"

"eso es el problema no dije nada me quede sin palabras"

"oh por dios"

"si yo creo que él se dio cuenta porque no menciono nada más"

"lo haz besado"

"si y mucho más"

"Oh por dios Anastasia te acostaste con el"

"si"

Terminamos de cenar, cuando voy a pedir otro Cosmopolitan porque ya me tome el mío, me vibra mi teléfono que lo tengo arriba de la mesa por si acaso mi sobrino me escribe, es un mensaje de texto de Christian me sorprendió.

**"cuantos Cosmopolitan te vas a tomar espero que no vayas a manejar"**

Vuelvo a leer el mensaje de Christian.

"Amor que paso quien escribió"

"el chico que te estoy contando me escribió que cuantos Cosmopolitan me voy a tomar"

"esta aquí Anastasia"

"No lo sé Angel"

"como no lo vas a saber al menos que te tenga un policía vigilándote"

Comienzo a buscarlo hasta que veo que viene hacia la mesa, luciendo como si viniera de la semana de la moda de Nueva York, con un pantalón negro, camisa blanca y saco negro, respiro hondo está muy lindo, su cabello está en todos lados, cuando llega a la mesa.

"hola Anastasia"

"hola Christian"

Nos interrumpe la mesera trayendo las bebidas de Angel y mías. Así que lo presento pero como mi novio o como amigo demonios no sé pero tiene que ser rápido.

"Christian te presento un viejo amigo" en eso Angel le estira la mano.

"Angel un placer"

"Christian grey"

"tienen tiempo aquí en el restaurante Ana"

"no Christian tenemos como una hora y media porque no te sientas con nosotros un rato, claro si quieres"

"me encantaría si a tu amigo no le importa"

"no tengo ningún problema además eres el novio de Ana así que nos seguiremos viendo" oh por dios quiero matarlo. Le pego por debajo de la mesa.

"Claro que sí, así nos vamos conociendo"

Me quiero morir creo que Christian esta celoso tal vez no le he dicho que es el gay no me acuerdo de ese pequeño detalle. Christian llama a la camarera pide un whisky.

"Así que trabajan juntos"

"no los libros me aburren" dice Angel

"Mmm entonces de donde se conocen"

"de la escuela conocí a Ana porque compartíamos el desayuno y nos hicimos amigos"

"ah así a que dedicas"

"soy doctor"

"si doctor corazón"

"estúpida Ana"

"sabes que me amas"

"Así que tú tienes tu propia compañía como se siente"

"bien muy bien de verdad"

"Que hace tu empresa"

"tiene la manos en todos lados"

"mmm que bien Ana quieres otro cosmos" me dice Angel.

"No, ya no quiero más sino mañana voy a tener un dolor de cabeza"

"yo también si no voy a comer alguna locura"

"si deberías ahorita llamas a tu ex novio le dices que lo amas" con eso veo a Christian para ver su cara.

"No lo voy a llamar lo prometo mi quería Anastasia"

"si lo llamas te pegare"

"ok si me disculpan voy al baño"

Se para y se dirige hacia el baño.

"cuando llegaste de Nueva York "

"hace más de una hora, pero llegue a tu apartamento y Lili me dijo que habías salido a una cita así que vine a buscar porque vi que tu carro estaba en el garaje"

"como sabía que estaba aquí Christian"

"rastree tu teléfono"

"que como hiciste eso"

"haciéndolo es muy fácil"

"lo dices así de sencillo"

"así es Ana"

"te agrado mi amigo"

"quiere tu ropa interior Ana" me eche a reír.

"mi ropa interior mi amor a él le gustaría mi ropa interior pero para colocársela, él es gay Christian y no me gusta el, nada más me gusta una sola persona, pero no sé si el gusta de mi"

Llamo a la mesonera le pido la cuenta cuando me llega un mensaje de Angel.

"puedo salir es seguro"

"si"

Cuando veo que viene caminando hacia la mesa, él llega junto con la mesera con la cuenta, cuando busca si tarjeta de crédito Christian tiro el de ella.

"Esta va por mi cuenta"

"ok presiento que no vamos a seguir viendo Christian"

"si"

Cuando llega la factura, nos paramos nos dirigimos los 3 hacia la puertas del restaurante, Angel se acerca me abraza me susurra "**ÉL TE AMA**" sonrió a él.

**KISS **

**CONTINUARA**


	16. Chapter 16

"hasta luego Christian fue un placer conocerte al fin cuídala, si la veo llorar por ti te buscare y cazare"

"no la lastimare nunca nos veremos"

Veo cuando mi amigo se monta en su carro, se va luego llega la camioneta Taylor nos abre la puerta, nos montamos en la camioneta, Christian esta en silencio.

"porque no me llamaste en todo el día Christian"

"porque quería darte una sorpresa pero el sorprendido fui yo"

"él es mi amigo"

"Ana yo también soy tu amigo"

"no lo sé Christian, no sé qué somos"

"eres mi novia Anastasia"

"no me lo has pedido Christian"

"Anastasia quieres ser mi novia"

"si Christian quiero ser tu novia"

Me quito el cinturón de seguridad, me le coloco en sus piernas lo beso, siento sus manos en mi cuerpo, caderas en todos lados, mientras nos besamos comienzo a moverme. Él se separa me coloca un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja.

"Anastasia que estás haciendo conmigo"

"eso te digo yo a ti Christian"

"porque"

"porque cada vez que te tengo cerca me siento indefensa, siento que derribas todas las barreras"

"eso lo tendría que decir yo mi querida Ana, había besado a chicas antes pero ninguna me había hecho sentir así"

"bueno Christian ya somos dos, te propongo algo que quitemos a las barreras los dos veamos a ver dónde nos lleva esto te parece"

"me parece bien Ana"

"Vamos pequeña ya llegamos a casa"

Me gusta eso casa, no sé si decirle que se quede conmigo esta noche, pero tengo que pensar rápido ya llegamos a mi piso.

"gracias Christian por traerme"

"de nada Ana pero no vamos a entrar"

"te vas a quedar"

"claro si tú quieres pequeña"

"claro que quiero Christian Grey"

Entramos al apartamento y Lili esta esperándome, le pago se va. Quedo sola con Christian, voy a la cocina.

"Christian tomas café, té, vino o agua antes de acostarte"

"agua o vino no soy muy amante del té"

"A mi si me gusta el té voy hacer un poco"

"perfecto pequeña"

Me quito el suéter gris, me quedo con una camiseta blanca.

"Ya vengo voy a ver a leo"

"Ok cariño"

Llego a la habitación de leo lo arropo bien, le recojo la ropa sucia para lavarla, veo el baño, está limpio, cuando voy a salir de la habitación veo a Christian parado en la puerta.

"Que paso"

"nada eres buena con el"

"si es lo único que me queda"

"ya no es lo único que te queda ahora me tienes a mi Anastasia"

"Christian sabes que no vengo sola verdad no lo puedo dejar solo"

"lo se Ana"

"ven necesito meter esto en la lavadora, mientras hablamos"

Nos dirigimos hacia cocina, metí la ropa en la lavadora.

"quieres comer algo Christian"

"no comí algo en el avión"

"ok perfecto quiero que sepas que estás en tu casa me gusta tenerte aquí, tener a otro adulto aquí Christian"

"gracias bella igual te lo digo a ti cada vez que quieran ir para la mia son bienvenidos"

"gracias Christian"

"como te fue en el viaje"

"Muy bien había algunos conflictos allí pero ya lo resolví"

Seguimos hablando de lo que habíamos hecho mientras saco la ropa, me termine de tomar mi té y busque dos ibuprofeno para tomármelo. Llegamos a la habitación, cuando cierro la puerta siento las manos de Christian en mis caderas, me besa soy gelatina en sus manos.

"Christian cariño no podemos"

"porque no quieres"

"No es que no quiera sino que tengo mi periodo, tengo algo de dolor por eso fue que me tome dos ibuprofenos, siento algo de dolor"

"ok cariño quieres algo más"

"no me voy a duchar allí tienes mi televisor busca si quieres alguna película para verla"

"ok pequeña"

me dicho, me coloco una piyama verde de mariposas, cuando salgo Christian esta acostado en mi cama nada más que en bóxer viendo Grey's Anatomy, sonrió porque esta fascinado viendo a la televisión.

"Sabes que no es una película verdad"

"si lo sé a veces lo veo cuando no estoy trabajando"

"mmm yo también lo veo"

Me acuesto al lado de la cama, me deslizo hasta colocar mi cabeza en si pecho.

"Me encanta la pareja de Jackson con April me parecen tan tiernos"

"te gusta el romance cariño"

"dime a que mujer no le gusta el romance"

"sabes nunca me había sentido así Ana, este es otra primera vez, nunca veo televisión lo que hago es trabajar"

"Christian antes que yo habías tenido sexo"

"claro porque la pregunta"

"porque nunca me dices nada"

"no hay mucho de contar, si estuve con mujeres"

"pero porque no sales en ninguna foto con ellas"

"me buscaste en internet"

"si tú me dijiste que te buscara"

"si lo sé"

"entonces porque no sales con ninguna mujer Christian"

"porque no había conseguido una mujer que presentarle a mi madre"

"como así"

"aunque no lo creas soy muy tradicionalista, le prometí a mi madre que la mujer que yo le presente es la mujer que voy a pasar el resto de mi vida"

"Así que nunca le haz presentado a nadie"

"nunca"

"Antes que yo cuando fue la última mujer que tuviste sexo"

"hace 6 meses"

"como así eran prostitutas o que cuéntame"

"no Ana era un servicio de escoltas cuando necesitaba liberarme simplemente llamaba teníamos sexo y ya, nunca pasaron la noche, nunca se quedaron a dormir"

"oh"

"tu haz sido la única cariño"

"Me gustas cuando me dices cosas tiernas"

"siempre"

**Kiss **

**Comentarios**


	17. Chapter 17

Seguimos viendo tv, no sé en qué momento me quede dormida en los brazos de Christian, hasta que siento calor, abro los ojos estoy en su pecho, él está dormido, como he tenido tanta suerte, veo el reloj son las 5:30 de la mañana. Me paro para ir al baño, quiero hacerles el desayuno a mis chicos, creo que estoy cayendo en el amor por Christian Grey, no sé si es malo o bueno, pienso que hoy es viernes, el último día de la semana tal vez le voy a decir a Christian para tomarnos algo con sus hermanos.

Comienzo hacer el desayuno, cuando volteo Christian me está viendo desde la barra de la cocina, me sonríe.

"buen día precioso"

"buenos días cariño"

"no estabas en la cama"

"quería hacerte el desayuno"

"bueno cocina mujer"

"allí voy cariño" digo riendo.

Volví a continuar hacer el desayuno, cuando siento que mi sobrino se une a Christian en la barra comienza a hablar, hago el café de Christian, busco la leche de leo, caliento el agua de mi té parezco una ama de casa y lo más divertido es que me encanta, leo le está contando un chiste a Christian.

Terminamos de desayunar Christian recoge los platos para lavarlos, mando a leo a cambiarse para ir a la escuela.

"Christian deja eso allí yo lo lavo"

"no tu cocinaste yo lavo"

"está bien no voy a discutir eso"

Me acerco le doy un casto beso en la boca, le doy una palmada en el trasero.

"Saludo de pelotero"

Salí de la cocina con una sonrisa ridícula en mi cara, voy a mi cuarto a ver que me voy a colocar para ir al trabajo hoy decido por un vestido amarillo con tacones negros y accesorios amarillos y negros.

Cuando estoy en ropa interior entro Christian con un bolso me imagino que Taylor se lolo trajo.

"Todavía tienes el periodo Ana"

"si Christian"

"Quiero que sepas que eso no me importa"

"sabes que es asqueroso"

"no para mi además eres mi novia cariño no me importa"

"Lo tendré en cuenta Christian"

"muy bien vístete porque me estas matando aquí"

"Está bien Sr. Grey"

Comienzo a vestirme, sé que me está viendo, me hago un maquillaje ligero.

"Vas muy linda al trabajo hoy"

"gracias"

"Tal vez voy a tener que hacer una visita sorpresa a tu trabajo hoy"

"cuando quieras Christian"

"no me tientes Ana"

"no te tiento Christian"

Cuando ya estamos listos los 3 salimos de apartamento hacia el sótano.

"Nos llevas Christian"

"claro vamos"

El transcurso a la escuela de leo fue tranquilo, cuando me bajo las otras madres me ven con la boca abierta son unas idiotas.

"Te amo pequeño"

"yo también tía"

"ya sabes acuérdate del transporte, copia todo lo que dice la maestra"

"ok tía, chao Christian"

Cuando volteo Christian esta fuera del carro ya sé porque las madres de esta escuela están locas, camino hacia él y lo beso.

"Vamos llévame a mi trabajo"

"seguro"

Durante todo el camino a SIP estuve abrazada a él, me siento bien.

Llegamos a la empresa Christian estaba en silencio, él se baja del carro me da la mano para bajar. Le doy un beso en los labios y me voy definitivamente caí en el amor por Christian Grey pero hasta que él no me lo diga yo no lo diré nada. Hoy voy a salir temprano al llegar leo un rato más me iré, la mañana pasa rápido. Decido escribirle a Christian quiero hacer algo hoy.

**"Hola novio sexy"**

**"Hola sexy?"**

**"si eres muy sexy no lo sabias"**

**"no me lo imaginaba"**

**"bueno solo tienes que ver como las mujeres se desmayan alrededor de ti,"**

**"si no me había dado cuenta pero la única mujer que quiero que se desmaye eres tú"**

**"que romantico Sr. Grey"**

**"siempre contigo"**

**"Bebe quiero hacer algo esta noche tal vez podríamos decirle a MIA, Eliott que te parece en mi casa o en la tuya"**

**"me gusta la idea pequeña llamare a mis hermanos para ver si están disponibles tu llama a Kate"**

**"perfecto pero en donde en tu casa o en la mia"**

**"si quieres en la mia así controlo a mis hermanos"**

**"Está bien a la 7:00 pm cariño"**

**"perfecto a qué hora te busco Ana"**

**"tranquilo tomare un taxi**"

Cuando no contesta no sé qué le paso, veo mi teléfono han pasado 10 minutos y Christian no contesto, siento que abre la puerta y era mi sobrino que llego temprano de la escuela. Tiene un rato jugando en su Tablet, cuando tocan la puerta.

"Adelante"

"buenas tardes "

Subo la mirada y veo a Christian Grey luciendo sexy como siempre demonios por eso no me contesto el teléfono.

"buenas tardes Sr. Grey"

"hola leo como te fue en la escuela hoy"

"hola Christian bien"

"leo puedes ir a jugar en la oficina de Hannah un momento mientras hablo con tu tía algo"

"claro Christian"

Mi sobrino sale de mi oficina, cuando veo que el ve mi oficina, al contrario de su oficina es muy pequeña, se sienta afrente mío.

"Tu oficina es pequeña"

"si"

"para que viniste hasta aquí para ver porque no querías que te llevara a casa"

"porque seguro tienes mucho trabajo Christian"

"Ana siempre voy estar allí y si tengo trabajo Taylor vendrá a buscarte y te llevara a casa entiendes"

"Christian siempre he sido independiente nunca he tenido una persona que me busque en mi trabajo"

"pero ahora la tienes soy tu novio Anastasia, te llevare y buscare, te llevare cada vez que yo quiera"

"está bien sabes eres controlador"

"no tienes la menor idea Anastasia, ya estas lista"

"si voy a recoger las cosas de leo y nos vamos Sr. Grey"

Salimos de mi oficina, me despido de Hannah, nos montamos en el carro en un silencio cómodo, llegamos a **LA ESCALA**, cuando llegamos a mi apartamento, lo abro Leo entra corriendo, Christian me sostiene mi cara me da un beso en la boca.

"Princesa nos vemos más tarde ok es el mismo código"

"ok Christian me duchare y subiremos"

"perfecto princesa"

Con eso se va en el elevador yo entro al apartamento.

**Kiss **

**Continuara**


End file.
